Fishes
Summary The 'Fishes' 'category is one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Harvestables, Monster Drops, and Feathers. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Fishing Vendors In order for the player to obtain fishes, they must find a fishing vendor that will provide fishing rods to the players. The recommended vendors in the Frontier are Luhr and Martin the Carp. Luhr is a fishing vendor located at Topple Lake in Topple Town, specifically located behind a building that provides small fishing docks. Players can interact with Luhr in order to purchase the basic and cheaper fishing rods, as well as other stylish accessories that relate to the subjects of water and fishing. On the other hand, Martin the Carp is a fishing vendor located at Rubble Spring, specifically at his cottage near the spring. Players can interact with Martin the Carp in order to purchase the enhanced and expensive fishing rods, that allow the players to have an increased chance to reel in fishes at a faster rate. Common Knowledge of Fishing Once the player obtains a fishing rod, they may head to any bodies of water, and later on, lava pools and other fluid-like pools. The players must click on a fishable area of their chosen body of water and wait until the fishing bobber creates a bobbing splash effect, showing the players that a fish had been caught and must be reeled in immediately. The fish they had reeled in will be revealed to the players after successfully reeling in the fishes, showing the fish's appearance, as well as any sound effects that apply to it. Depending on the sound effect, some fishes will have simple sound effects meaning the players got something common or uncommon. Other fishes will have complex sound effects meaning the players got something rare or pricy. For example, a simple sound effect of receiving a common/uncommon fish will simply have no sound effects at all or a faint ringing-like sound effect. For a complex sound effect of receiving a pricy or rare fish, the sound effect will either be followed by a clap, cheer and so forth. Players can overfish, where their inventory is full, but the other fishes they received will be dropped under the player's legs, however, other players cannot see these drops, which prevents other players from obtaining their loots. Fishing Areas There are a variety of fishable areas that players can head to. This will mainly give you a brief summary of each fishable area, which may or may not benefits the players in order to reel in other fishes the players have not obtained. They are mainly areas with a body of water, especially seas, rivers, lakes, ponds, oceans, streams, springs, and so forth. Other fishable areas include the fountain, wells, lava and magma pools, and other fluid-like pools if there is one that allows players to fish in. Keep in mind that some of these names are not official and acts as "placeholders" in order to identify a specific location of a major fishable area. Here is the list of fishable areas: Artifical Bodies of Water * 'Black Tower Well '- The fishing well available and provided in the basement of the purchasable tower home in Celestial Field. * 'Ice Spire Well - The fishing well available and provided at the very top of the purchasable Ice Spire home on the island of Matumada. * [[The Town of Right and Wrong|'Fountain']] - The fountain that can be found in The Town of Right and Wrong. Coastlines * Coral Bay '- The coastlines of Coral Bay and its bay. * 'Frigid Coastline - The nickname of the unofficial coastline that does not belong to The Long Coast nor Pebble Bay. Refers to the puddles under the cliffsides of Frigid Waste and the ocean that borders Frigid Waste (PvP). * Matumada - Refers to any coastlines that borders the island of Matumada. * Pebble Bay - The coastlines of Pebble Bay and its bay. * Starry Point - The coastlines of Starry Point; separate from Pebble Bay and The Far Coast. * The Far Coast - The coastlines of The Far Coast. Also includes the territorial pools of water (sand bridge) of the former location of Coral Giant. * The Long Coast - The coastlines of The Long Coast. Ponds/Lakes/Springs * Blackrock Pond - The pond that can be found between the mountain ridges of Blackrock Mountain; closest to Amy Thistlewitch's building. * Forgotten Lake - Refers to the halved portions of the lake found between the territories of The Forgotten Lands and Frigid Waste (PvP). * Rubble Spring - The spring, also called a lake bordering to the cottage of Martin the Carp. * Thistle Lake '- Nicknamed Thistle Lake. Refers to the lake found in Great Pine Forest on the portion where the forest borders Petrified Grassland and Rubble Spring. * 'Topple Lake - The lake that borders Topple Town and Ancient Forest. Pools * Magma Pools - The magma pools that can be found at the magma level of the Pit Depths. * Rabbit Hole's Pool - The pool of water where the Parasite spawns in at Rabbit Hole during the nighttime. Rivers/Streams/Deltas * Rubble Riverstreams - Refers to all of the rivers and streams that stretches from the waterfall of Topple Lake, Rubble Spring, Petrified Grassland, Hoodlum Falls, and The Far Coast. Fish vs Fishes Due to some comments arguing about how it is supposed to be Fish and not Fishes, we will explain why this article is referred Fishes and not Fish. We are aware that the plural of fish is usually fish, but the word 'fishes' have a few uses. In biology, fishes are used to refer to multiple species of fish. For example, if someone said they saw five fish while scuba-diving, that means that person has seen five individual fish, but if we were to say that someone saw five fishes while scuba-diving, that means we would have to infer that the person saw an undetermined number of fish of five different species. How Does Temporary Stats Works? As its name implies, temporary stats are given stats provided by some fishes via consumption that can benefit the players for a short period of time, typically ranging from 15 seconds to 2 minutes. Some temporary stats can be stacked on top of each other, while others cannot be stacked until the effect wears off. List of Known Fishes Treasure Chests '''Treasure Chests '''acts similar to the Dungeon Rewards Chest and can give players various rewards depending on the tier it is classified as. Some treasure chests will reward lesser-valued items, while others will reward items that are sought after by some parts of the community. They will be listed below: Category:Items Category:Lists and Guides